


Mini Hale

by languageismymistress



Series: Mini Hale [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek was the oldest, F/M, Hales Family Feels, Laura is Derek, Pack Feels, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress





	1. Chapter 1

Bouncing on her bed, three year old Ari giggled at her mothers eye roll, watching her pack a small little bag for Ari to take over to the Hale house for the night. Her parents had debated whether or not it was a good idea for her to leave that night, but considering it was Halloween, her birthday and that the moon was new and not full, they both eventually agreed to let her go for the night. Smiling at her mother, she took the backpack from her mother and chucked it over both her shoulders, racing out of the room and down the stairs to only be captured in an attack hug by her uncle. 

“Unkle Dean, let me go,” She tried to squirm out of his hug.

“Nope,” He chucked her over his shoulder, heading into the kitchen.

“But it’s my biwthdae,” She pouted at him. 

“Still nope, magic,” He moved her into his arms, balancing her against his hip. 

“Dean, don’t be mean,” His partner, Cas, rolled his eyes at him. 

“Dean the Mean,” Ari giggled, pouting at her uncle as he placed her down onto the countertop in the kitchen. 

“That’s right kiddo,” Her cousin, Sam, put his fist out for her to bump hers with.

“Whilst this is a loving family moment, whats with the bag kiddo,” Jess leant next to her, watching her husbands faux fighting with Dean. 

“’M going to the Hale ouse for my biwfday,” She giggled at her uncle and cousin. 

“That’s right, which means that we should be getting a move on so that we won’t be late, I want to get back before the storm hits.” Her father headed into the room, grabbing his keys and wallet from the table.

“Say bye sweetie,” Her mother, Mary, picked her up from the table.

“BYYYYEEEE, I will see you all tomorrow,” She yelled behind her shoulder, being placed onto the ground to follow her father out into the garage. 

Her father held the car door open for her to climb into and helped her into her car seat before closing the door and moving around to get in the other side. Helping her with her seatbelt, they headed out of the garage and down the driveway, her father humming along to the smooth voice of Robert Plant from the radio. Swaying to the music, Ari started to bounce in her seat as they started to follow the driveway to the Hale house. She waited for her father to get out of the car and move around to open her door and unbuckle her belt for she jumped out, running towards the house. She stopped mid-way and turned to look at her father who just nodded for her to continuing running to the house. The one annoying thing about being friends with a bunch of werewolves is the fact that you can never sneak up on them. The front door swung open and Ari was instantly tackled by three figures. 

“Off,” She pushed on a shoulder, hoping the Hale children would at least give her space to breathe. 

“Nope,” Derek smiled down at her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you lil’magic,” Laura ripped out a war cry and pounced on her brother, knocking him to the ground and scooping up Ari into her arms.

“Yay! Lauwa,” Ari giggled, smiling over Laura’s shoulder to her father. 

“It looks like you’re all covered baby girl,” Her father smiled at her, handing her backpack to Cora.

“Yaha,” She wriggled out of Lauras hold, running to give her father a hug. 

“Love you kid,” He whispered into her hair, kissing her on the forehead.

“Wuv you too, papa,” She grinned up at him, moving back over to the Hales when her father put her back onto the ground. 

Waving to her father, she headed inside once his car was out of sight from the front patio. She headed into the living room, with Derek behind her covering her eyes. Hearing mini whispers in the room, she swatted Dereks hands away to see a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner and cake in the middle of the room. Moving over to the table, she pushed herself onto the couch, grinning at Peter who helped her up. Both her sides were taken by Cora and Derek with Laura deciding to pick up Ari and take her seat, moving Ari into her lap. Bouncing her knees, and therefore Ari, Laura moved closer to the table, balancing Ari on her knees and the presents that Derek handed to her in her right arm. Putting the small box into Ari’s lap, Laura wrapped her arms around her waist, making sure that she didn’t fall off her lap. Resting her chin on Ari’s shoulder, she watched her open up the present, helping Ari with the little lock on the box inside. Ari flicked the lock and lifted the lid, her head tilted to the side at the small necklace inside.

“It’s a wolf,” She looked up at Laura who was smiling down at her.

“Exactly lil’ magic, it represents mama’s wolf,” She poked at her sides.

“Why?” Ari looked over at Talia, tilting her head to the side.

“Because, no matter what happens, you will always be apart of our pack,” Talia smiled at her, moving over to pick Ari up as she lifted her arms for a hug.

“Tanks mama hale,” Ari wiped her cheek after Talia kissed it, pouting at the alpha. 

“No worries, little ball of light,” She handed Ari over to Derek, who placed her on his shoulders. 

“Right, what now little one?” Derek shrugged his shoulders, making Ari giggle.

“Movies and blanket fowts,” She looked over to Laura and Cora for approval of the plan.

“Sounds like a brilliant plan,” Laura stood up, grabbing the blankets from the living room and heading up the stairs. 

“Shall we follow?” Derek looked around at Cora.

“Yeah!” She ran in front of him, into the kitchen.

“What’s she doing?” Ari looked down at Dereks head.

“Food and drinks kid,” Derek grabbed hold of her legs, making sure that she wouldn’t fall.

“Kay,” She nodded to the adults in the room, smiling down at Peter and George who both gave a kiss to her cheek. 

“Don’t eat too much food and we will call when the pizza gets here,” Talia nodded to Derek.

“Pizza!” Ari’s eyes widened at the mention of the glorious food that was pizza.

“Your birthday, your favourite,” Talia smiled, nodding for them to follow Cora up the stairs. 

“Tanks yoooouu,” She giggled, laughing at Derek howled at ran up the stairs.

Heading into Lauras room, Ari grinned at the sight ahead of her. The blankets and pillows from the house had been converted into a fort fit for a king, or at least an alpha. Being ungracefully dropped onto on of the many pillow piles, she glared up at Derek before jumping as he flopped next to her. Picking from the many movies at hand, the four nestled into the fort, humming and singing along to The Lion King, all becoming enchanted and enthralled by the movie. Watching as Scar overthrows the king, the knock on the door had each of the wolves jumping and Ari wiping her eyes from any tears that may have leaked out. Looking up at Talia, Ari tilted her head at the worried look on her face. Wrapping her arms around Derek, who had picked her up, they headed down the stairs and into the hallway followed by Laura and Cora who were ushered into the living room by their father and Peter. Scrunching her eyebrows together, she curled closer against Derek, something about the situation was making her magic tick. She looked over at the doorway and the strange man in the county uniform who had a look of despair across his face. Wriggling out of Derek’s hold, she shuffled over to the doorway, looking up at the strangers face.

“You must Ariana Winchester,” Ari nodded as a broken smile swept across the strangers face who bent down to be at her level.

“My name is Deputy Stilinski and I am with the sheriffs department,” He held his hand out to her, smiling as she looked at it before shaking his fingers with her hand. 

“Nice to meet you Mr’ Stil..still..key,” She pouted and frowned at her ability to not pronounce his name.

“That’s okay, my son can’t pronounce his name or last name so he just calls himself Stiles, but you can call me John, do you mind if I come in to speak with you?” He smiled at her, watching her look up at Talia.

“It’s okay sweetie,” She smiled down at her, picking her up and waiting for the deputy to enter the house before closing the door behind him.

“This way, sorry about the mess, it’s someones birthday and we were just celebrating it,” She poked Ari in the side making her giggle and hid her face in Talia’s shoulder.

“Its fine, my sons’ room is just as clean, three year olds like to run and take everything out and put nothing away, luckily for him, my wife is a saint,” He smiled, taking the chair that Talia offered to him, sitting opposite to him with Ari in his lap.  
“I have to ask you some serious questions now, is that okay?” He smiled softly at her.

“Sure,” She smiled brightly at him. 

“Is your name Arianna May Winchester?” He looked over at her.

“Yeah, but I haven’t gots any pwoof on me,” She bit on her bottom lip.

“That’s okay, your word is enough,” He smiled at her.

“Are your parents Mary and John Winchester?” A look shot across his face.

“Yeah, but they are my ah, a a-dop-tive pawents” She tilted her head.

“That’s okay, so that would mean that Dean and Sam along with their parents were, are, your adoptive aunt and uncles?” Talia’s hand tightened around her waist as Ari nodded to the question.

“You live up on the reserve with them in the old cottage next to the pond?” He shook his head.

“Yeah, why? Is somethink wong?” She blinked up at him.

“There was a fire at your house and your family tried to fight it but sadly they couldn’t get out,” He clenched his fist.

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head.

“Your family’s gone,” He moved from his seat to kneel down besides her.

“Gone whewe?” She tilted her head, not understanding what the Deputy was saying.

“To a much safer place, where your grandparents are,” Talia helped the Deputy out, turning Ari around in her lap.

“Evean?” She tilted her head.

“Exactly baby,” Talia tried to smile.

“But dey said that they wouldn’t leave,” Tears started to fall down her cheek.

“I know baby, but sometimes things happen and there is nothing you can do,” Talia wiped away the tears running down Ari’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry, I really didn’t wish I had to come here tonight, but we need her to come to the station tomorrow and also need someone, not her, to identify the remains,” John stood up, looking down at Ari.

“We will ring in the morning to orgainse a time, thank you,” Talia stood up, balancing Ari on her hip and walking him to the door.

“I know saying sorry for your lost doesn’t help, but I truly am, they were good people,” He bowed his head to the pair and headed out the door, closing it behind them.

“Can we go inside with the others?” Ari whispered into the crook of Talias neck.

“Of course baby,” She tried to calm her down, moving into the kitchen and handing Ari over to Derek.

“We heard,” Peter smiled down at Ari.

“It’s okay to cry Ari,” Derek moved into the living room with Cora and Laura.

“What do you want sweetie? Food? Sleep?” Laura moved onto the couch, pulling Cora on her left side and leaving room for Derek and Ari on the other.

“I want mummy and daddy,” She cried into Dereks shoulder, leaving tear stains on his shirt.


	2. There are always with you

Waiting her for new parents to finish with Deputy Stilinski, Ari sat on the steel cold chair in the waiting room, swinging her legs in time to the beat from the radio on the desk next to her. Watching the people in uniform run in and out and around the room, she felt herself getting lonelier by the lost of her family, even if they were only her adoptive ones. She rubbed at the eyes furiously as she felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Shaking her head, she jumped at the blurry figure she could see next to her through her tears. Taking the tissue that the figure, she guessed a lady, offered her, Ari wiped at the tears that were still wanting to escape her eyes.

“What’s wrong, little one?” The lady next to her moved from her seat to crouch down in front of Ari.

“My, my, family ‘ied,” Her voice croaked out the end.

“Oh sweetie, you must be Ariana Winchester,” The nice lady smiled softly at her.

“Not any more, now I’m becoming a Hale,” She sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

“Is that so bad?” The lady tilted her head at her. 

“No,” Ari mumbled. 

“No, but,” The lady trailed off.

“It’s not de same,” Ari sniffed.

“Are the Hales mean? Or Evil?” The lady tilted her head at Ari.

“No,” Ari mumbled out.

“See, good things will always shine through the bad, you just have to go out and look for them,” The lady smiled at her, pulling something out of the bad next to her.

“Here, this was for my son but I think that he would want it to go to someone who would need it more then him, it will keep you safe, wolves are very protective of their young,” Ari giggled out the dopey looking wolf that the lady passed to her. 

“Thank you,” Ari smiled, taking to the wolf and hugging it close to her. 

“That’s okay, little one, now, where are your parents?” She looked around the room.

“Inside with Papa Deputy,” Ari smiled briefly. 

“Papa Deputy?” The lady laughed.

“Yeah, I can’t say Still, Stillsky,” Ari frowned at her inability to be able to pronounce the Deputy’s name properly.

“Stilinski?” She smiled softly at Ari.

“Yeah,” Ari smiled at the fact that the lady knew what she meant. 

“Here, this is a very simple way to pronounce his last name, its how I taught my son, ready?” She smiled up at Ari who nodded and grinned at her. 

“Still, like as when you play statues,” The lady went very still, holding her posture in one place.

“Still,” Ari copied her moves. 

“In, so you gotta crouch inwards,” The lady laughed at Ari nodding along.

“In,” Ari crouched on the seat. 

“Ski, something which I am hopeless at,” The lady laughed, pretending to ski down a hill.

“Ski,” Ari giggled at her movements. 

“Exactly, now, put the words together and you get?” She trailed off.

“Still-In-Ski, Stilinski,” Ari yelled.

“Yeah,” The Deputy ran out of the room, looking down confused at both Ari and the lady in front of her.

“Sorry, I was teaching her how to pronounce our last name,” The lady, Mrs. Stilinski, stood up, leaning over to kiss her husbands cheek.

“Claudia,” Talia came out of the room to hug her.

“Talia, I’m so sorry, I knew you were close to the Winchesters,” Claudia gave Mr. Hale a hug before moving back to her husbands side. 

“Thank you, we are just lucky that this little one happened to be staying at our house,” Talia moved over to pick Ari up.

“What’s this?” Talia poked at the soft toy wolf in Ari’s hands.

“It’s a wolf,” Ari grinned at Claudia.

“Exactly,” Claudia winked at her, pretending that it was their little secret. 

“It’s hers to keep,” Claudia nodded to Talia.

“Thank you, you ready to go little ball of light,” Talia whispered to Ari.

“Yaha, ‘M sleepy,” Ari nestled her head into the crook in Talia’s neck, wrapping an arm around it and the other gripping the wolf, her protector from the bad. 

“Okay then, lets go home,” Mr. Hale shook the Deputy’s hand, kissing Claudia on the cheek.

“Kay,” The vision in front of Ari faded out as sleep overtook her.


	3. You're not Wrong, Just Different

The Hale family were an average normal family, a mother and father who loved each other and the adorable children, Derek, the eldest, Laura, the middle child and Cora, the youngest. The family were well loved and respected within Beacon Hills and especially amongst the werewolf community and packs that would stop by through on their journeys. Talia Hale was the alpha amongst the Hale pack, many believing that it would be Mr. Hale but once learning of Talia’s abilities, it would be easy to assume that most corrected their mistakes. Derek, Laura and Cora all learnt under their mother, controlling and honing in on their abilities and the importance on not to shift in public. It was a small, happy little family of werewolves beings who lived and survived in the middle of Beacon Hills preserve, and then there was Ari. The adopted Hale child was gifted with a supernatural power, yes, but it wasn’t the ability to shift into a giant wolf. Her powers were something that was within her, something which she needed to build on within herself. No help was giving to her simply because there was nothing anyone could do. 

Most of the time, it was Laura who would sit by his sisters side while the rest of his family trained. He and their Uncle Peter would often take bets on which of the Hale children will be able to beat their parents, if at all. To her, she seemed different, she knew that she was compared to the other human children who she would go to school with. This type of difference came from the fact that she would change on a full moon. She would have to sit with her uncle while the others ran off into the woods, laughing and cheering at the freeness that came with the wolf side of them. Her fears often crept up on her when she was alone in her room, knowing that she couldn’t make a sound as any noise would catch her families attention. 

The night of the full moon that happened to coincide with Halloween was nothing overly spectacular. Their family gathered with a pack that had stopped by on their way through and was a peaceful gathering. Ariana was five years old and playing with her cousins and siblings, both human and wolf, when the full moon appeared. Those with the wolf within them left for the forest whilst many of the humans went inside to dose down and sleep. All but Ari, who was sitting on the back step, humming a song of sadness to the moon. Since she wasn’t gifted with the sense of super hearing, she missed her mother come to sit beside her, pulling Ari into her lap.

“What’s wrong, my ball of magic?” Her mother rubbed her back, calming her down.

“Nothin,” She mumbled into her mothers shoulder.  
“Your heartbeat jumped baby, what is it?” Talia lifted Ari’s chin, making them see eye to eye.

“’M not a wolf,” She pouted.

“So?” Talia raised her eyebrow, smiling softly at her daughter.

“I’m wrong, I donts got the wolfness of Dewek and Lauwa and Cowa,” She sniffed, rubbing her eyes so that not tears would fall down and betray her.

“That doesn’t matter sweetie, you’re not wrong at all, you’re just different, and more importantly, you are just you, and there is no one else in the world who is the same,” She kissed Ari’s nose, making her giggle in her mothers lap.

“Pwomise?” She stared up at her mother.

“With all my heart baby girl,” She looked over Ari’s shoulder, making the five year old turn around. 

“I heard crying and thought I would have to come and hit whatever it was that was making my favourite niece cry,” Peter smiled over at them, running over to pick up Ari and throw her in the air and catch her. Well, try to catch her, Ari apparently thought that this would be a brilliant time to try out her magic and levitate herself in the air.

“I wanna fly,” Laura looked up at Ari.

“How do I gets down?” Ari looked down at them, slight terror over her face.

“Like this,” Derek ran out from the forest and jumped in the air, grabbing his kid sister and tackling her to the ground, starting a mass tickle fest. 

“No fair, wolf stwength,” She giggled out.

“I’ve got you covered,” Laura ripped out a war cry, moving over to defend Ari from the dangers of her brother with Cora coming over to jump of Laura’s back since it wouldn’t be fair if it was three against Derek. 

“You okay baby magic?” Derek picked her up, giving her a piggy back into the house.

“Ya-ha,” She looked over at her mum, giggling at the secret wink she received.

“Good,” Derek put a jump in his seat, making his little sister laugh and their mother


	4. Sleepless in Seattle

Lounging around on his couch at home, Stiles rubbed his hand over his eyes, making sure that no tears were leaking from his eyes. Pressing play on the DVD remote control, he flopped back into the couch, watching the beginning scene of ‘Sleepless In Seattle’ play. Grabbing the pillow behind him, he moved in front, hugging it and allowing himself to lie down on the couch. It was the one day when his father could eat whatever he wanted and Stiles would refuse to do anything but stay in his pajamas and watch his mothers favourite movies. Usually Scott would be along side him but with the whole kanima issue that was currently going on, Stiles was left on his own on his mothers 9 year anniversary. His father was currently getting murdered by the top bosses at work and was called in to explain something over one of the many unsolved cases that the office had, it wasn’t their fault that the supernatural world sucked and had a thing for Beacon Hills. 

Watching Annie mime along to ‘An Affair to Remember’ Stiles raised his eyebrow at the knock on his door. Pausing the movie, he shuffled over to the door, draping a blanket over his shoulder. Opening the door, he tilted his head at Ari on the other side, holding a tub of ice-cream and two plastic spoons. Moving over to the side, he waved her in, heading back into the lounge room and flopping into the corner of the couch, pressing play on the remote. Laughing softly at the spoon and ice cream that she passed over to him, he watched as Ari shuffle over slightly so they could both easily access the ice cream between them. Smiling at the film, Stile remembered when he and his mum would watch the film, she would mime along to all of the lines, laughing and singing along to the whole movie. Even when she got sick and pale and weaker, she would always hide it away, just for this movie, as if the she wouldn’t want to taint the movie with her sickness or bad memories. Sniffing at the tears that rolled down his cheek, Stiles felt himself being maneuvered along side Ari, his head lolling onto her shoulder and his mind falling asleep to the sound of the film playing out Valentines Day and the softness of Aris fingers running up and down his arm. He felt the back of the couch hit his back and a blanket being pulled over his body, the sound of the film being drowned out by unconsciousness, making him think that he dreamed of the kiss on his forehead. 

Blinking his eyes open to the light peeping its way through the window, Stiles sat up in his bed, stretching his back and rolling his neck of the kinks that had appeared overnight. Looking around his room, he was confused slightly as to how he ended up in his bed, the answer appearing in the form of Ari asleep on his floor besides the bed. Moving his feet to the floor, he stood up, swaying slightly, and headed for the door, making sure to not make much noise to wake the sleeping coyote. Heading down the hallway, he walked pass his dads room, sighing as he wasn’t in there once again, another overnighter at the station. Moving down the stairs, he headed into the kitchen, collecting different ingredients to make pancakes for him and Ari, and possibly leftovers since he never knew when a supernatural being was going to be in his house. Turning the radio on, he shuffled about the kitchen, moving to the soft music and mixing the dry ingredients with the wet to get the perfect batter that his mother use to make. Looking up at the sound of life form coming from the doorway, he smiled over at Ari, nodding to his questioning stare. 

“I’m okay,” Stiles smiled at him.

“Good cause if you tell anyone about yesterday I will deny it,” Ari grinned, thanking him for the coffee that was warming his hands. 

“Ariana Hale being nice, it is almost news worthy,” Stiles laughed, swinging around to the stove to wait for the gas to actually decide to work.

“Shut up idiot, so where’s your dad?” Ari took at seat at the island table. 

“Work, the top bosses are really giving him a hard time but there’s nothing he can do about it,” Stiles shook his head, focusing on getting the right amount of batter out per pancake. 

“Stiles?” Ari raised his eyebrow.

“It’s nothing, it kind of just sucks with dad not knowing,” Stiles shrugged, flipping the pancake before swapping the cooked one for fresh batter. 

“Would you rather he knew?” She tilted her head at him. 

“No,” He sighed in defeat.

“See, he will find out when he is meant to, I promise,” She smiled softly.

“Thanks, also, how did I get into my bed last night? I’m guess you but,” He trailed off. 

“But I look tiny even though I have the exact same strength as Scotty boy?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Yeah,” He squeaked out.

“Whatever Stilinski, let me,” Ari came over and took the batter mixture out of Stiles hand, the pair working in silence together, Stiles running to answer the phone.

“Yello?” He rolled his eyes at the shake of Aris back from laughing.

“Hey Stiles,” Scott sounded tired from through the line. 

“You all good, buddy?” He shook his head at the look from Ari.

“Yeah, just trying to figure out who Jackson is going to murder next,” He heard soft murmuring from the other line.

“Hi Alison,” He mumbled, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Hey Stiles,” He laughed at her cheeriness this early in the morning.

“I’m guessing Ari and I will see you guys in ten?” Stiles shook his head at the laughter from Ari.

“What is Ari doing at your house?” He could hear either the smirk or concern coming from him.

“Nothing Scotty boy,” Ari yelled, knowing that Scott would hear it loud and clear.

“Seriously, do you have to yell?” He rolled his eyes at the look at Ari gave him.

“See ya buddy,” Stiles mumbled down the line, hanging up the phone and laughing at the look on Ari’s face. 

“You gotta love your family,” He laughed at Scott yelling from the corridor, making Ari wince in the volume before her hitting him multiple times with a spatula.


	5. Breaks can lead to all kinds of things

Lounging on the bed next to Stiles, Ari pulled the blanket over her head, hiding from the onslaught of popcorn coming from the human. The pair was meant to be watching Star Wars, classics not new, but Stiles had a much more interesting idea of throwing popcorn at Ari, a game which he was getting better at every throw. Laughing at the ‘stealth’ move of ducking under the blanket, Stiles moved to grab the end of it, tugging on it to pull it off of the were-coyotes head. Attempting to glare at Stiles, Ari laughed at the smile on the boys face, only to become concerned by the mischievous grin that took its place. Moving his legs either side of her body, Stiles leant down towards to girl, his hands moving from her hips towards her stomach, tickling her with relentless force. Struggling to get away from the attack, Ari managed to move the pair from their sitting position to a more horizontal one, laughing at Stiles fell onto of her. 

Moving to get the abandoned blanket off from the ground, Stiles threw it over the pair, laughing at the squirming girl underneath him. 

“You right there, Ari?” Stiles moved his arms to either side of her head, moving down to lean his forehead against hers.

“Yup, I’m all good,” Ari giggled at the slight puff against her cheek. 

“You sure, it’s not nice to lie,” Stiles smiled down at her, grinning at the laugh that bursted through her lips.

“And you know all about lying, don’t you Stiles?” Ari smirked up at him, her eyes dancing with glee.

“Shut up, so what now?” Stiles stared down into her eyes.

“Well, we still need to check out the alpha pack, making sure that the twins aren’t going to do anything while we are at school,” Ari remembered to conversation with Laura, trying not to blush at the ‘words of wisdom’ she gave to Ari.

“Well then, we can figure that out tomorrow, tonight, we rest,” Stiles moved his forehead onto her shoulder, pretending to sleep on her. 

“Good to know, can you get off of me?” Ari pushed at Stiles’s shoulder, trying to move him next to her, or on the floor. 

“Nah, I’m pretty comfy here,” Stiles moved to face the girl under him, pushing the hair out of her eyes to just stare in them. 

“How are you so annoying?” Ari tried to shove at him again, only managing to get both her arms caught by his hand, placed above her head. 

“Pushing and shoving is very rude Ari,” Stiles gave her a small Eskimo kiss, smiling at the scrunch up expression on her face. 

“So are you,” Ari smirked at the boy, her eyes widening at the lack of air between their mouths, faces, their faces. 

“Definitely,” Stiles smirked at the blushing girl, leaning down to kiss her upper lip, smiling at the sign that left her. 

“This is a bad idea,” She whispered.

“Or a really good one,” He winked, leaning in to brush his lips over hers.

Sighing at the pressure, or lack of, she leant forward, ignoring the voice in her head, moving her lips in tangent with his. Rolling over on top of him, her hair fell around them, acting as a curtain to give them privacy. Moving her hands to his neck, she moaned at the circles being rubbed against her bare waist. Feeling the bed against her back as Stiles rolled them over, straddling her waist and leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Ariana, i…” He sighed at his dad’s voice calling from downstairs, needing his help with the groceries for dinner. 

Leaning down to peck her lips, he jumped off the bed and headed out the room. Shaking her head, she followed Stiles down the stairs, waving over at Papa Sheriff who had a soft smile casting over his face.

“Staying for dinner, Ari?” The Sheriff smiled at her.

“Yeah, I guess,” She bit her lip, shuffling over to Stiles, linking their fingers together.

“Yeah?” She turned to look at Stiles.

“Yeah,” He kissed her cheek, rolling his eyes at the grin on his fathers face.


	6. Aww Shit

Sitting in the back of Stiles jeep, Ari listened to the two boys think about how it was so easy for Jennifer to agree to come with them. The way she looked when she had gotten into the car with her uncle was as if she still had something up her sleeve, just waiting for their defences to drop. Shaking her head at the smirk that was on the witches face, Ari racked her mind as to the words that she was saying to Peter, something about them making her insides turn and her magic tick. Her face, her stances, her magic, it all makes sense now, you should know to never trust a witch, Peter. The look that Jennifer gave her, not the one of anger and amusement, but the one that was similar to when they had first meet, the look of knowing, like she knew exactly who she was, an old friend, a family member.

“Oh Crap,” She hit her head on the back of the passenger seat in front of her.

“What, what is it babe?” Stiles went to turn to look at her, thankfully Scott yelled at him to keep both eyes on the road.

“Listen to Scott,” Ari whacked him over the head, smiling at his glances through the rear view mirror.

“Ha! But seriously, whats up?” Scott turned around in his seat, smiling at her as she leant forward in between the pair of them.

“You remember Jennifer saying all that crap about how my face and stance and powers all make sense to her, and to never trust her, all that crap about how history comes back to bite..” She trailed off, flicking between a nodding Stiles and somewhat understanding Scott.

“Yeah,” Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott, turning down the next left hand street. 

“And remember her weird stares during our first lesson, like,” She tried to figure out the right words.

“Like there was something about you that made sense to her,” Scott raised his eyebrow at her.

“Aw, Scott, look at you being all smart,” She patted his cheek, laughing at that pout on his mouth.

“Anyway, why the sudden ‘oh crap’?” She rolled her eyes at her boyfriends attempt to mock her voice. 

“Soooo, I kind of think that I know who my parents are…” She bit down on her bottom lip.

“That’s good isn’t it,” Scott turned to stare at her.

“Oh crap,” Stiles repeated her words.

“Yeah…” She turned to grin at Scott.

“Wait, you mean…” Scott trailed off.

“She has magic and he is a wolf by blood, its highly possible,” Stiles pulled into the hospital, switching off the engine, turning to stare at her. 

“So wait, you’re saying that you think that your mother and your father are…” Scott trailed off.

“Waiting for us underneath the entrance to the hospital, yeah,” She jumped out of the jeep, into the rain.

“That’s just great,” Scott followed her to the front of the jeep, both staring at Stiles meeting up with them with a bat.

“Ah, Stiles?” She gestured to the bat in his hand. 

“What? You’ve got the claws, I’ve got the bat,” He shrugged.

“My own personal batman,” She rolled her eyes, walking over to the entrance where her parents, she thinks, were standing.

“Ready?” She stared at her uncle, father.

“I knew you were clever,” Jennifer smirked.

“Obviously not from you then,” She gritted out, slamming the doors of the hospital open, this was going to be a long night.


	7. Sheriff gets an understanding

Ari walked up to the Stilinski home, reaching down to grab the spare key and let herself into the home. This had become a normal thing for her, especially since the Sheriff found out about the whole supernatural deal, he would rather want the whole pack at his house then wondering alone and injured on the streets. The Argent, McCall and Stilinski house holds all made sure that spare keys were known to each of the pack members and a fresh first aid kit was in the kitchen with antidotes and bandages for all types of injuries. Yelling hello into the empty hallway, she smiled at Stiles face popping out from the living room, rolling her eyes at her boyfriends grin. Ignoring him, she headed into the living room, smiling over at the Sheriff and the plates and pizza that were on the table. This must be a rare unhealthy eating night for the Sheriff, better make the most of it. Taking a seat across from him, Ari smiled at Stiles, kissing his cheek before handing out the plates. Most meals that the three of them rarely ate together were usually in silence, the long days and hours would gather on them, exhausting them from talking. Smiling sadly at the Sheriffs worn out face, she raised her eyebrow at him stopping from eating and looking at her.

“Sheriff?” She tilted her head.

“I want to know,” He smiled at her.

“Know?” She raised her eyebrow.

“About everything, but for tonight, starting from Scott becoming a werewolf,” He sat up straighter in his chair.

“Are you sure?” She bit down on her bottom lip.

“Yes, Stiles tried to explain it to me once with a chess board but I was very confused and more importantly, I didn’t believe and I wasn’t ready to, I am now,” He smiled over at Stiles. 

“Okay,” She nodded, trying to figure out the best place to begin.

“Scott and I went into the forest to look for a dead body and,” Stiles trailed off by the hand covering his mouth and Ari shaking her head at him.

“Derek was killed by Peter to become an Alpha who then bit Scott, who incidentally made his own pack but anyway, who then, said pack, minus Lydia who was in hospital cause Peter bit her and turned her into a banshee accidentally due to her being immune, I think anyway, right pack teamed up with Laura, kinda, to kill Peter, plus Kate Argent, due to both being serial killers and crazy and I’m going off track and Laura killed Peter and became the Alpha and then bit Jackson who became a Kanima cause he is a snake at heart , along with pup, Erica and Boyd who also got the bite and became part of Lauras pack and I became apart of Scott non-pack pack and confrontation over Jackson happened and anyway, Gerrad, another murdering bastard of the Argent clan, made Laura bite him but Scott was smart, something I though I would never say, and had him ingest mountain ash and Gerrad withered away, but isn’t dead, I think to do with the fact that he is part werewolf now, anyway, Peter, Laura and pup continued as pack and Scott, Stiles, Alison, Lydia, who was told everything, and myself became pack and things were good until the Alpha pack and Jennifer came along. The Alpha pack were after Laura and Scott, although we didn’t know this at the time, and Jennifer was after dead bodies that she managed to create and Hell was brewing and anyway, Jennifer wanted revenge, the Alpha pack wanted her dead, and Laura just wanted to be happy, Stiles and I got our shit together, sorry for the language, and Scott became a True Alpha, rising up against Jennifer to save the day and that is a very, very brief explanation on everything that you have missed being unaware of the supernatural crap in this town that can all be blamed on Gerrad Agent, and not because I have a vendetta against him” Ari grinned at the widen eyes of both the Stilinski men.

“Why the vendetta?” Stiles chucked his arm over her shoulder.

“He is the reason that Kate burnt the Hale house to the ground and the reason by family died,” She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. 

“That fire was accidental,” The Sheriff raised his eyebrow at her.

“That is the mark of very cunning hunters, there were humans in that house, both of those houses and they didn’t care, burning the house down was a sure way that there would be nothing left,” Her voice cracked towards the end.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Stiles rubbed her shoulders, calming her down.

“I’m sorry we weren’t able to get to him,” The Sheriff smiled sadly at her.

“Not your fault, I’m alive and so are Laura and Peter, it’s better then being alone, plus, I have family now, thanks to all the bites given out,” She laughed lightly. 

“Speaking of bites, how was Peter able to come back from dying?” The Sheriff raised his eyebrow at her eye roll. 

“Lydia is a banshee which means she screams when death is near or can sense it, its why she was finding all the dead bodies and thought she was going crazy, Peter latched on to this somehow, even though he was dead, and warped her mind into thinking he was alive and then managed to overtake her and then manipulated her into using Laura to bring him back alive,” Ari shrugged, standing up to take the dishes on the table into the kitchen.

“He, what?” The Sheriff and Stiles followed behind her. 

“Yeah, my family has a lot of issues,” She bit her lip, placing the dishes into the sink.

“Yes?” She stared at Stiles, raising her eyebrow at his snort.

“Even Scott isn’t that stupid to comment on that,” He kissed her cheek, turning the water on and shuing the both of them out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

“You don’t hate us for not telling you?” She whispered, following the sheriff to the couch.

“Never,” He smiled at her.

“I’m glad, I don’t think I could handle losing another parental figure,” She whispered, mostly to herself, an extra arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a side ways hug.

“Never going to happen, my son is too far gone on you and I understand why,” He whispered, kissing her hair and flicking on the football, smiling as his son joined them on the other side, Stiles’ fingers entwining with Ari’s.


	8. What are Packs for?

Organising the first ever proper pack meeting dinner was somewhat short of a nightmare. Trying to fit everyones schedules around each other, including the newly informed Sheriff was enough to almost give Ari a headache. If one parent wasn’t working, the other one was or one wolf would have to go to something or a supernatural being would come along and try to kill them all. Looking down at her phone calendar, Ari huffed her hair out of her face, ignoring the look that Stiles was giving her out of the corner of her peripheral vision. Chucking her phone to the side, she crawled over next where Stiles was half lying on the couch, wrapping his arm around her and resting her head against his chest. 

“All good there, babe?” Stiles kissed her forehead.

“Stupidpackdinner,” She mumbled against his chest. 

“Didn’t quite get that one babe, I don’t seem to have to sensitive hearing that you, Scott and Isaac all seem to have,” She turned to look up at him, resting her head on her elbows.

“Plus my dad,” She giggled at the blush on his cheeks.

“Never remind me of that again,” He shook his head, moving a piece of hair away from her eyes. 

“Pack dinners are stupid,” She grumbled.

“Very stupid,” He laughed at her annoyance. 

“You’re evil,” She moved to get away from him, only to end up entangled in his limbs on the floor.

“I really don’t want to know,” The Sheriffs voice came from behind the couch.

“Hey Papa Sheriff, how was work?” Ari pushed Stiles off of her, jumping up from the ground, and definitely not laughing at Stiles trying to copy her movements. 

“Long and tiring, but at least I go the night off,” He smiled at the pair of them, heading into the kitchen.  
“Wait, you got the night off?” Ari fumbled around for her phone on the couch.

“Yeah, why?” The Sheriff stuck his head out into the living room.

“Don’t eat,” She glared at him, dialing Allisons number on her phone.

“Why can’t i?” The Sheriff shuffled back into the kitchen from the look that Ari was giving him. 

“Yellow?” Allison giggled down the phone.

“You eaten yet?” Ari tapped her fingers against the couch.

“No, why?” Her voice sounded concerned.

“Good, grab your dad and Lydia and high tail it over here, pronto,” Ari ordered down the phone.

“Here being Stiles’ house?” Allison mumbled something to someone on the other end. 

“Duh, where else would I be?” Ari ignored the smug look on her boyfriends face.

“Dad said we can be there in twenty via Lydias, want us to bring anything?” Ari could here Allison shuffling around.

“Plates and cups,” Ari giggled, moving into the kitchen to check on supplies.

“Aye Aye, see you soon,” Ari hung up the phone, ignoring the look from both the Stilinski men.

“Scott?” Ari rolled her eyes at the look on Stiles face.

“Ari? What’s up? Aren’t you meant to be at Stiles?” She smiled at the slight concern in his voice. 

“I am, you, pup and your mum are not, that is a problem, fix it,” She ordered.

“Please,” Stiles stared at her, knowing that Scott would have heard him. 

“Bring anything?” He asked her.

“Dessert,” She hung up, staring down at her phone. 

“Last one,” She mumbled to herself.

“Hello dear,” Her father sounded confused to hear from her.

“Where’s Laur?” She bit down on her bottom lip.

“Still in Mexico, why?” She started pacing around the room, trying to figure out the best wording. 

“No reason, want to come over for a pack dinner?” She decided to bite the bullet and hop that he would say…

”Of course,” Damn it.

“Cool, Stilinski house, twenty minutes, bring your manners or Scott will kick you out, physically,” She grunted, hanging up on him. 

“Great,” She stared over at the two men.

“Pack dinner?” The Sheriff tilted his head at her.

“Yep, everyone is free which is something that has never happened and probably won’t for a long time so pack dinner, problem?” She smiled sweetly at the Sheriff.

“Of course not,” He moved over to kiss her head, heading into the living room to most likely flick the game on. 

“So food will be?” Stiles stared at her, leaning against the counter.

“Pizza,” She shrugged. 

“Do you know how unhealthy that is for my dad?” Stiles whispered, watching her carefully as she moved slowly over towards him. 

“Hmm,” She traced her fingers over his arm.

“Ari?” His voice cracked slightly. 

“Yeah?” She bit her bottom lip.

“Nope, not falling for it,” He tried to move away, forgetting that he was up against a coyote. 

“Stiles, I am faster and stronger then you, you really think you could get away from me?” She cornered him against the island in the kitchen.

“Think, yes, physically, well that’s very debatable right now,” He mumbled out.

“One night, that’s all, pack dinner, my father is actually going to be on good behaviour, all wolves and hunters get along, your father actually knows, just one night,” She leant in and kiss him briefly. 

“Fine, but you are an awful influence,” He winked at her, spinning them so that she was against the island. 

“Stiles? Your father is in the other room,” Ari looked over Stiles shoulder to see if she could see any movement. 

“And you have very, very good hearing,” He whispered into her ear.

“And I have to order the pizza and make sure everything is ready for the pack destruction,” She bit down lightly on his bottom lip.

“Two can play at that one,” He whispered to no one, knowing that she did hear it. 

Moving over to the fridge, she ignored her boyfriends stare, grabbing a beer and heading back into the living room to pass it to the Sheriff. 

“Thanks kiddo,” He smiled as she sat down on the couch adjacent to her. 

“Pizza is ordered and will be here in half an hour,” Stiles flopped down next to Ari.

“Idiot,” She shook her head at him.

“But you love me,” He winked at her.

“So debatable right now,” She laughed at his mock hurt expression at his fathers laughter.

“Dad, you are meant to stick up for me,” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m not getting involved,” The Sheriff put his arms up in defense. 

“Safest move, with these two, you never want to get into the middle of it,” A figure carrying food appeared in the living room, followed by a guiding Isaac and exhausted Mama McCall.

“Boys, put the food in the kitchen, Mama McCall, you sit and I will get you a wine,” Ari jumped up from her seat, heading into the kitchen to make sure the boys actually did as ordered and to get Mama McCall her wine. 

Pouring the glass, she smiled at the sound of Mr. Argent, Allison, Lydia and her father in the living room. Grabbing an extra glass, she poured her dad a red and grabbed Mr. A a beer before heading back in with the drinks. 

“Mama McCall, one large red,” She handed her the drink, smiling at the thank you in return.

“Mr. A, a beer,” She laughed at the hair ruffle she received in thanks. 

“And my parental, one red wine,” She kissed her fathers cheek, turning to laugh at the couch that she had previously been sitting on. 

“Do I want to know?” She stared down at Stiles who was currently flailing about on the floor. 

“Us girls must stick together,” Lydia moved over to make room for Ari on the side of the couch.

“What about Team Human?” Stiles sat up from the floor, moving over the lean against the end of the couch.

“Maybe another day,” Lydia smiled down at him, sweetly. 

“Betrayors!” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

“We still love you,” Allison giggled from her seat. 

“Yeah, well,” Stiles was cut off by both Ari and Scott. 

“PIZZA!” Ari jumped onto Scotts back, both heading over to the door. 

“Um, hi, I have an order for Stilinski?” The pizza guy stared at both of them.

“That’s us, here, Scott take these, Isaac, take these and you take this, thanks,” She grinned at the confused look on the poor pizza guys face, jumping off Scott and passing the pizzas to the wolves and the money to the pizza guy before closing the door and following the smell into the living room. 

“Tada, dinner is served, first official pack dinner has commenced,” Ari grabbed plates and some pizza and handed them to Allison while Lydia was getting the three of them drinks. 

“So what do you do at these pack dinners?” The Sheriff stared at Ari dangling cheesy pizza into her mouth. 

“We talk, eat, drink and sometimes try to figure out what is trying to eat or kill or both all of us,” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Anything so far,” He raised his eyebrow at her.

“Well, we’re eating, and drinking and talking and as far as I know, nothing wants to eat or kill us, unless dad did something stupid,” She stared over at her father. 

“Why me?” He tilted his head at her.

“Cause it is always you,” She smiled at the laugh from Mr. Argent. 

“That is not true,” He shook his head at her.

“Scott, Lydia, Kate, the first lot of murders, Lydia, mum…” Ari listed off. 

“You had Lydia on there twice,” He pointed out.

“Yeah, well, I’ pretty sure she deserves to be on the list twice,” She bumped the fist that Lydia was holding out. 

“Hang on, how are Kate, the murders and your mother on that list?” The Sheriff stared between the two of them.

“Well, dad killed Kate and all the people involved in the burning down and murder of the Hale house/ pack and mum came to Beacon Hills because of both dad and the magical tree,” Ari shook her head at her father. 

“So both your dad and your mother are both serial killers,” The Sheriff stared at her. 

“Yup, but don’t worry, I only want to kill Stiles half the time I’m with him,” She grinned, laughing at the coughing noise from Stiles and laughter from the pack.

“That’s very reassuring,” The Sheriff mumbled.

“Dad!” Stiles stared at his father. 

“If she hasn’t killed you yet, it’s a miracle,” The Sheriff winked over at Ari.

“Love you too Papa Sheriff,” She giggled. 

“Where did Papa Sheriff come from?” Her father raised his eyebrow at her. 

“I couldn’t pronounce Stilinski as a kid so he was always Papa Deputy and then when Laur, Der and I came back, he became Papa Sheriff,” Ari shrugged biting into her pizza.

“And it’s just stuck?” He tilted his head at her. 

“Yeah, just like Mama McCall, Mr. A and parental or father or ‘I’m not related to him’,” She poked her tongue out at her father.

“I can relate to that last one,” He smiled back at her.

“Hey, I’m a delight,” She scoffed.

“You don’t have to put up with you,” Scott smiled sweetly at her. 

“Really, Scotty Boy?” She tilted her head at him. 

“What?” He half answered with pizza in his mouth. 

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” Lydia mumbled next to her. 

“Alright there, Scar,” Allison laughed at her. 

“I’m not Scar,” Lydia rolled her eyes at Allison.

“Exactly, Lydia is more Maximus to your pascal,” Ari winked at both of them. 

“Alright then Rapunzel,” Lydia sipped her drink.

“Hell no, I’m Flynn Rider bitch, Stiles is the one growing his hair,” She run her hand through Stiles’ hair. 

“Scott and Isaac are the thugs,” Allison laughed.

“Isaac does like cupcake and mini unicorns,” Ari nodded along.

“Mini Unicorns?” Isaac tilted his head at her.

“Run with it, pup,” She winked. 

“What are you all talking about?” The Sheriff wording what most likely was all the thoughts that the parents were all having. 

“Disney,” They all shrugged, laughing at their unintentional unison.

“See, pack dinners are great,” Ari smiled at the Sheriff.


	9. Pack Dinner Hell

Smiling at the sleepy look on Stiles’s face, Ari rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of shorts from the floor before jumping around the room trying to put one leg in and then the other. Laughing at the roll of the eyes from her boyfriend, Ari swayed her hips out the room, chucking on a shirt on her way out, heading down the hallway towards the stairs. Whilst the Stilinski family house may be the largest in size, it was this requirement which made it the perfect venue for pack dinners, even if the two men who occupied the house didn’t know how to cook. Whilst Mr. Argent and the wolves and one coyote had cleared the air, especially since Peter and Mr. Argent decided to be a thing , much to the laughter of Allison and confusion of Ari, and Mr. Argent, the Sheriff and Ari had all become research bros, cooking for those dinners was definitely hell. It didn’t help that she was basically cooking for twenty when there was only going to be ten and the fact that Stiles’ idea of cooking was seeing how many ways he can lick food off of her, not that she was complaining. Luckily, she had an angel on his side in the name of Mama McCall who called reinforcements in for the dinner and got everyone involved in cooking. The Argents were to bring the plates, and Lydia, The McCalls would bring desserts, and Isaac, and her father was to be on his best manners. 

Grinning at the smell that was already coming from the oven, she smiled at the two arms that wrapped themselves around her waist. She knew that if she tried to escape his arms, something she could do easily, that he would only pout and moan about the room. Instead, she managed to shuffle the pair over towards to oven. 

“Alright human, you need to loosen up so I can make sure food isn’t burning,” Ari turned to peck her boyfriends cheek, laughing at the fond roll of the eyes that made her think that he had been spending too much time with her, or her father. 

“Babe, I know you can smell it from here, I know that it’s probably fine, now back to bed,” Stiles almost pouted at him, letting go of Ari so that she was able to check the turkey in the oven.

“Half an hour more and then it should be done which is perfect timing since that’s when…” Ari’s words got caught in Stiles’ mouth, her boyfriend eager to continue their previous activities that were going to occur before the panic over dinner. 

“But food,” Ari managed to get out, tilting her neck to give Stiles more room to kiss, suck and bite. 

“Hungry for something else,” Stiles winced at the whack on his shoulder, turning the pair and pushing Ari up on the table, pulling her forward so that her legs were around his waist. 

“Noted but just so you know, Mama McCall likes to get to places early and she will know how stressed I am, so sorry babe but you’re just going to have to wait,” Ari grinned at him.

“Really?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, brushing his lips over her mouth enough to gain a slight moan from her.

“Yep,” Ari shook her head, trying to push Stiles away from him.

“Really?” Stiles ran his hands up Ari’s thigh, grinning against her mouth at the whimper that escaped.

“Stiles, we should…” Ari trailed off at the knock on the door.

“Saved by the knock,” Ari headed over to the door, grinning at Mama McCall who had her hands full with food who was barking orders from the two trailing wolves behind her. 

“Really you two, you couldn’t even help your own mother with the food,” Ari rolled her eyes at the puppy look that both Isaac and Scott had.

“Puppy looks from wolves, that’s just waiting for insults,” Stiles’ head popped around from the kitchen.

“Shut up,” Scott moved to make room for the food that Mama McCall was balancing with ease in her hands. 

“Ah family,” Ari moved back over to the door, keeping it open for the Agent clan and Lydia to follow through with chairs, plates, cutlery and her father carrying an extra table with a look of mischief on his face.

“Whatever you are thinking father, the answer is no,” Ari rolled her eyes at the look of ‘shock’ on his face.

“I’m insulted by the insinuation,” He mocked hurt, clutching his chest.

“So that’s where you get it from,” Stiles laughed at the pair of them.

“Get what from?” Ari raised her eyebrow at him.

“Nothing,” Stiles winked at her, heading back into the kitchen.

“I’m dating an idiot,” She mumbled, hugging her father. 

“Scott heard that,” Stiles shouted.

“Good,” Ari poked her tongue out at him.

“So, where’s the Sheriff?” Mama McCall looked around the room.

“Work, we are surprising him with food and family and certain people on their best manners,” She looked between her boyfriend and her father.

“I am a saint,” Ari laughed at the snort from Mr. Argent. 

“Dad, if your boyfriend doesn’t believe that, no one else will,” She rolled her eyes at him.

“I really don’t want to know why dad doesn’t believe that,” Allison shook her head that her and Ari’s father, their fathers. 

“Agreed,” Ari moved to make room for the extra table, smiling at Lydia moving the books from her and Stiles’ researching party to the floor. 

“We do need to figure this out,” Lydia flicked through the books.  
“And we will, but first, food,” Ari grinned at her.

“You have been spending too much time with Stiles,” Lydia shook her head at her.

“I know,” Ari winked, moving around the room to make sure there was enough room for the pack.


	10. You may be my bro, but he's my dad

Smiling over at the Sheriff and Mr. Argent, Ari rolled her neck, wincing at the multiple kinks that she heard. The study session by the three of them that was meant to take place at the Sheriffs house was overtaken by two werewolves, one banshee, a hunter and a Stiles. Knowing that no research was going to get done at all if they stayed there, the three jumped into Ari’s car and drove down to the local pub, surprisingly much quieter then the household at the moment. Dragging out the books from her bag, she dumped one in front of each of the two men, slightly laughing at the jump in their bodies. 

“Right, drinks you two?” The Sheriff stood from his seat. 

“Just whatever is on tap,” Chris went to grab something from his pocket. 

“Its fine, it’s on me, Ari?” The Sheriff shook his head at Mr. Argent.

“Mineral Water is fine, thank you, I’m driving,” She smiled sweetly at him. 

“Very wise of you,” The Sheriff ruffled her hair, heading over to the bar.

Watching The Sheriff line up at the bar, Ari turned her attention to Mr. Argent, her face donning a much more serious tone. 

“Ari?” He raised his eyebrow at her. 

“So, you and my dad, hey?” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her seat. 

“I, ah, didn’t know that he told you,” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“He didn’t, but you scent is over our house and he has been likeable and happy, it’s annoying,” She shivered slightly. 

“That’s nice to know,” He shook his head.

“Anyway, since when have you two been a thing or whatever the hell you are?” Ari leant forward, not wanting many to overhear the conversation.

“Two weeks,” He leant forward, resting his arms on the table.

“Good, so you know that what I’m about to say is just the basic then, when it gets more serious, if it does, then you and I will have to have another little chat like this,” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Meaning?” He tilted his head slightly. 

“Meaning if you at all play, hurt, be it physical or emotional, or use this against my father in any way, shape or form, I will personally destroy and burn you to the ground just like your family did to mine. Cause whether or not you and I are bro’s and Ally is like a sister to me, he is my father and he is all I have left here, and no one, not some supernatural being, human or hunter is going to take him away from me, clear,” Ari sat back in her seat, smiling at the Sheriff, who arrived just after her little speech.

“Clear,” Mr. Argent chocked out. 

“What were we talking about here?” The Sheriff looked between Ari and Mr. Argent. 

“Just whatever the hell it could be that was murdering people and then displaying them in different forms of fairytales, right Mr. A?” Ari smiled up at him sweetly, swiftly kicking Mr. Argent in the shin.

“Yeah,” He smiled weakly at the pair of them, gulping down half of his drink and flicking through the book, it was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
